Port Scallywag (PvZ: AA)
Sharkbite Port is one of the battlegrounds playable in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. The map both represents Pirate Seas and a Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare map of the same name. This is a 3-lane battleground with swimmable water and destructible plank bridges, and the main objective of each team is to deliver a cannonball crate to a zombie cannoneer in the middle of the map. The cannoneer will them rain down destruction on your selected target. Lore In the year 1679, the Golden Age of Zombie Piracy is at its finest. Corsairs and buccaneers from around the Zeven Zeas sail accross the vast ocean in search for treasure, loot, and brains. A particular pirate crew founded themselves an island which will become their own. Dubbed "Port Scallywag", it is the number one pirate pit stop of the Zeven Zeas. But its long glory wouldn't last for too long, for the time rift happened. The Plant Navy were on their way to completely clear the seas from pirates and they are now sending all of their forces to claim Port Scallywag. The remaining pirate thugs in the place were left with no other option but to brawl. Battleground Overview The battleground consists of 3 lanes, with the middle lane being a wooden plank bridge. These lanes is where minions will rush and attack each others defenses. Like in other battlegrounds, there are 3 tiers of defenses. The first and second one is composed of a barricade of 2 towers, a gate where units of that team can enter, and impassable but destructible walls. Behind it is a barracks, which deals significant damage with its cannons and also spawn extra defenders, another tower, and the team's healing well. The third tier is surrounded by Tier 2, which is composed of 2 Mighty Towers and the Sphere of Influence. Like in a MOBA, the team who destroys the opposing team's sphere wins the game. Objectives Cannonball Crates Several pirates were trying to take the Plant Navy's ammunition shipment but were thwarted. Now these crates are left unattended out in the open, ready to pick up. Delivering Load A single player can pick up a crate and carry them to the Head Cannoneer in the north-center of the map. Be careful, for your hero can't attack while carrying the crate and taking damage or dying will reduce or lose the cannonball count of the crate. Cannons Ahoy! The Head Cannoneer will take all the cannonballs that you have and then fire them to your favored target area. The power of the cannon barrage will depend on the amount of cannonballs you successfully delivered. Captain Cannon, the Head Cannoneer will be the announcer for this map. Rogue Fighters These are the rogue fighters who reside in the "jungle", or rather the abandoned village areas and slums. Instead of gaining cash from killing them (which is common to other MOBAs), you gain EXP and their respect. Once you defeat them, you can stand on their camp until you capture them. Once captured, they will push the nearest lane and fight for your side. The following fighters are seen in Port Scallywag. Fighter Camps These camps consist of 3 Buckethead Pirates and 1 Bottlethrower Zombie. These camps come in numbers and they can effectively outnumber an opposing minion wave push when hired. Defeating them is easy, but you can easily get outnumbered due to their heavy armor and numbered attacks. Group damage can deal with them easily. The Buckethead Pirates are potentially strong fighters who deal a little bit more damage than a standard pirate minion. They also got 30% defense that make them a bit more durable. The Bottlethrower Zombie is a range attacking unit. Its bottle does splash damage and can even set enemies and structures on fire. Really effective for pushing but like other range mercenary fighters they have weak health, making them easy to eliminate. Raider Camp These camps are inhabited with a pair of Cannoneer Zombies. They have a slow firing rate, but their attacks are extremely effective against structures. They're also a bit durable. You might need an ally or two the get these guys by your side. Cannoneer Zombies are big fat cannon-wielding zombies with a slow movement and attack speed, but makes it up for the average toughness and the strong structure damage with their cannons. If these guys become a threat on your lane, better make up on their rather slow speed and dispatch them as quick as possible. Gargantuar Camp The boss fighter in this map is the Boatswain Gargantuar. He is located at the northernmost center of the map, on a ship. Teamwork is required to defeat this boss. It has extremely high health, high damage, and can slam his anchor on the ground to create a shockwave that can stun heroes in place. There is a specific animation that tells when he will do an anchor smash. Upon capturing, the Boatswain Gargantuar will be a devastating pushing tool. The Bpatswain Gargantuar is very durable and can siege towers with ease. His enormous health pool makes it very hard to defeat alone. His basic attack is already devastating enough, having a splash damage that does 50% damage. But he also can do an Anchor Smash, which causes him to create a very strong shockwave with a smash of his anchor, doing damage and stunning enemies for 1 second. Once this brute is unleashed onto you, gather your team and overpower it before it destroys half your base. Environment Like other battlegrounds, Port Scallywag has bushes that provide stealth, walls to juke at, and high elevated grounds that can give fighting advantages. Port Scallywag uses the standard Day-and-Night system (3 minutes of day and 3 minutes of night). The map has swimmable water. Swimmable water is most evident in the top lane. These waters are much larger than any other watery area in other maps. Unlike usual, these waters give everyone, excluding non-grounded flying heroes, a tied 20% movement speed penalty. These makes the waters of Port Scallywag more favorable to chases and team fight disruptions. The map also contains plank bridges that can be destroyed by force attacking on them. The entire middle lane section is a plank bridge. After several attacks, a hole will be created on the plank bridge which counts as an impassable barricade. For smaller bridges, attacking will cause it to be destroyed, disabling anyone to get access to the area across it (unless they have a mobility skill that can make them go over the gap). The broken plank bridges and holes will be repaired in 5 seconds. For the small bridges, after being repaired, they cannot be destroyed for the next 30 seconds. Every 5 minutes, there will be an ambush attack that comes out from the bushes and sometimes in the water. This ambush is consisted of either 2 bucketheads and a conehead, or 2 coneheads and a bottlethrower. These are considered rogue zombies. They fight for no one, which means that they will attack any units or structures from any side, but unlike the rogues in the jungle, they cannot be recruited once defeated. Battleground Tips This map is a lot larger compared to Desert Oasis and Grimore Fortress, and it had more environmental features to take note of, most especially the water and the bridges. The main objective of the map is to collect the cannonball crates, which will spawn on the following locations: *Areas near the middle lane. One can spawn at the plant's base side and the other in the zombie's base side. *To the sides of the Gargantuar Camp. *One in the bottom-middle of the map, next to the watchtower and a bit below the cannoneer's location. *Two at the very south. One inside the plant's first tier wall and another inside the zombie's first tier wall. It is worth mentioning that whoever picks up the cannonball crate will have a 30% speed boost (including no movement penalty while in the water) but will be disarmed and silenced, so it's up to the other players to escort them to the cannoneer's area. Also worth mentioning that if the carrier of the cannonball crate takes damage, they lose one cannonball from the crate, which carries a maximum of 20 cannonballs. If the carrier dies, then what's left is 10 cannonballs which can be picked up by anyone. Though if they get killed, then the cannonballs are lost. It is much useful if support heroes with abilities to speed up an ally are used in this map. Invisibility doesn't really help the carrier because they will be revealed. The 3 cannonball crate pick-up locations have plank bridges on them. If your team is desperate, they can destroy the plank bridges to prevent enemy team from getting the crates. This is an excellent tactic that defensive tacticians can prioritize. At the Head Cannoneer's ship, there is one plank bridge that players can destroy. This can be done in order to delay the opposing team's carrier, which could give time for the other team to retake the crate or distract them long enough for the other team members to push the opponent's lane. Once the carrier reach the Head Cannoneer's ship, the plank bridge and the whole ship is inaccessible to anyone until the cannon barrage is finish. As for the cannon barrage, the carrier only has 10 seconds to choose where to fire. He/She can use the cannon barrage to lay destruction on the enemy base or doing decent damage on a team fight. The cannon barrage has a global range so all the player needed to do is target the map. If the player cannot choose a target location for 10 seconds, then the Head Cannoneer will fire cannonballs at random areas on the map, each doing only a bit of damage. Image Gallery (A word from creator: I am a mediocre drawer who uses MS Paint whenever I draw images for my stuff. You can suggest some drawing for the map. But for now, this section is empty.) Hero Quotes These quotes are said by specific heroes once the battle has started. Green Shadow (PvZ: AA) *Not the biggest fan of pirates, but I got to admit that this port is off the hook. *So, I came here for a Boomer de Buffoon? Greatest swordsman in the Zeven Zeas? He looks like the Lawn Force General's buddy? Snapper "Firebourne" von Dracon *This has been the den of the most scurvy, more ruthless pirates of the ages. I'm gonna see it burn after this skirmish. *Oy crew, how 'bout you have your little fun here while this place isn't on fire? Don't worry, I'll send us to a far greater one later. Marlin Fishbone *Nothing like home sweet home! *Been years since I've been these waters. Better enjoy my 5 minutes here before the navy catches me again. Captain Deadbeard (PvZAA) *It has been a long time. Now I can re-unlive me old piracy days. *This place is a treasure by itself. I ain't gon'a let any stinkin' garlic-breath navy take it away. Kelpenhaul *This place... I like this place... *I hope the inhabitants here like sushi that eats people.